It Rained
by kitsunegal-chan
Summary: T Her hands clawed at the wet grass, frantically trying to pull her away from the approaching footsteps. She let out a pained gasp and whimpered as she felt the familiar sensation that meant there was no escape...the sand...


(Hiding from the very scary people angered by the fact I'm ignoring my other fics)

Ehehee…….

So, on with the (slightly angsty)fic! I think I'm beginning to like this one-shot stuff, no updating included! Although I may continue this…you never know!

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: If K-chan owned this, the world would be a better place. Trust us.

* * *

It rained.

Pain seared down her leg, and suddenly the ground was flying at her. Eyes squeezed shut; the impact came sharper than expected. She tried to run, wounded terribly. Every fiber, every muscle was screaming. Her mind was shredded apart by fear and adrenaline.

She had to run, this couldn't be the end of her!

Her body moved slowly, helplessly, desperately trying to escape. She couldn't die here, all alone with no one to tell anyone what happened! NO! Never in her life had such pure and utter terror gripped her.

Her hands clawed at the wet grass, frantically trying to pull her away from the approaching footsteps. She could here him breathing, his eager blood-thirsty eyes on her back, and she screamed from the pain in her leg and from the intensity of her fear. The sound came out gurgled and strangled as tears spilled from her pained face like the blood flowing from her leg.

She let out a pained gasp and whimpered as she felt the familiar sensation that meant there was no escape.

The sand.

It was all over her legs now, slowly turning her over to see the attacker's face. She had to escape, she was going to die! Adrenaline pumped through her worn body. Her arms moved frantically, gripping the earth to prevent further movement, but it was no use.

The sand tightened, a scream caught in her throat as she felt her leg crack. Finally, she was turned forward and the sand lifted her up, swirling around her shaking, broken form to keep her still. Her head was hanging down, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the tears dry on her face. No more tears would come, but she was still sobbing.

'I can't die…..please, not yet!' Her mind screamed, and she let out a strangled cough, as if agreeing with the thought.

The hideous, dry sand swirled under her chin, firmly pushing her head up to see her attacker's face. His dark-ringed eyes stared at her, malice and bloodlust clear in them. His red hair was wet and drooping in his face, almost covering the kanji for 'love' engraved in his forehead. His sand though, it was as dry as it could be, rubbing her skin raw wherever it wasn't squeezing her bones until they cracked.

Pain throbbed through her entire being, her arms drooped and she gave up trying to avoid his gaze. Her emerald eyes, misty with terror and pain, fearfully looked into his. Her entire body was trembling uncontrollably, and she unleashed new tears onto her pretty face. Her pink hair hung in wet, dirty clumps around her pale face, and the entire left side of her body seemed crimson from her head wound.

She was choking on her fear and the knowledge that this time there was no one here to save her. She had foolishly run off on her own, to gather herbs for Tsunade-sama, when she had seen him. He didn't waist a moment, just attacked. It was hopeless. She sobbed in despair as she realized the cold truth: she was about to die.

He lifted his cold hand to her throat, and she shuddered as his coarse skin passed across her own soft neck. His hand came away bloody, and Sakura's eyes lost all hope. She had been at the Chunnin Exams, she wasn't stupid. Once Gaara saw blood, it was all over. The beast would take over.

She was thrust from her thoughts as she distantly heard movement to her right, but it was far away, deep in the woods. They'd never make it in time.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again and lifted them to the gray sky. She wanted to see heaven the moment she died, so she kept her eyes trained on the sky. Her pain was drowning her, fear vibrating through every fiber of her being.

Gaara heard a sound too, but this one was closer. He growled, forcing the kunoichi to flinch.

Suddenly, she hit something.

Hard.

Looking up in her last moments of consciousness, she saw Gaara disappear into his sand, and then some familiar looking blobs running towards her. One face stood out….blue eyes….blonde……hair…….

The group ran toward Sakura's slumped form. The impact into the tree had nearly caused it to collapse, and as they neared her they could see her body twisted unnaturally. Blood was everywhere……gashes in the wet earth as well as surrounding trees…..she had fought, and she had lost. But she had not lost her life.

Naruto reached her first, reaching to touch her and then pulling back, fearing that he would hurt her more. Kakashi pushed him aside, and immediately began looking Sakura over. He growled as he noticed her broken, bloody leg and the burn marks from the sand. As Sasuke and Lee ran up behind them, Kakashi was gently turning her over.

Suddenly, he stopped, his body tensed and shivered. Just as gently, he placed her back on the ground, her right side up, and stood up, one visible eye glinting with rage. He disappeared in a flash of movement, and Tsunade gasped softly.

Whatever had made Kakashi so mad…… she reached the girl's prone form and lifted her, her face full of horror as she saw the left side of her body. It was entirely crimson, flesh splayed open with no mercy. Tears welled in the Hokage's eyes as she gently placed the girl in her arms and, giving the others a grieving look, disappeared with her back to the village.

And it rained.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? I was feeling rather angsty but I thought it turned out rather well! Let me know what you think!

Please Review, it means a bunch more than you'd think! Really! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Should i continue? Tell me please!

MUCH LUV! EAT CANNED FRUIT!

Ja!

K-chan


End file.
